falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolores Ibárruri
'Dolores Ibárruri '(born 9th December 495AER) is a Falleen politician who was the MP of Zarantin South and Deputy Leader of the United Left Coalition. Biography Dolores Ibárruri was born to a Verz miner and Jalb mother. As a child, she sang revolutionary ditties, played pranks and took part in rival gang fights. She was sent to a religious school at the age of 10 by her mother, however, she hated the school and did not believe in God. At the age of 16, she left school, as her parents could not afford further education. In her late 20s, she went to Cartria for a few years to work as a waitress. While there, she became friends with her favourite clothes shop cashier, Mirta Cardoso in 529AER. Cardoso was from Corrintrin, and also had a family living in Zarantin. In 531AER, both Mirta and Dolores went back to Zarantin. She was arrested for Anti-social behaviour crimes a few months after she moved to Zarantin and was sentenced to 8 months in prison. While in prison, she influenced the prisoners to go on a hunger strike in protest. She was released in March 532AER. Life in Zarantin and Political Career For most of the 530s, she participated in feminist protests but was arrested numerous times. Unfortunately, in 539AER, Mirta passed away and became good friends with her daughter and son-in-law, Hortensia and Alberto Garzón Sr. In 541AER, she joined the Communist Party of Falleentium. Ibárruri helped Alberto Garzón Sr. to raise his son, who was also called Alberto Garzón. When Alberto Garzón Jr. reached his teenage years, Ibárruri took up public protesting again in Verzoonium and Veldunium with another Far-left protester, Cayo Lara. In 563AER, Alberto Garzón returned home from San Padua to help his father run his cafe. Dolores and Lara inspired Garzón, who also had left-wing views and convinced him to protest. Dolores Ibárruri helped Garzón to create and form the United Left Coalition. Dolores held many rallies in Veldunium and Darpatryo but her protest activity died down when elected into the Chamber of Deputies in 575AER. Personal life Dolores Ibárruri lives in a housing estate in South Verzoonium. She has never been married and only has 1 son, born in 520AER who was killed during the The War for Supremacy of the Far East in 543AER. For most of her adult life, Dolores was on benefits, as she struggled to obtain a job due to having many criminal records. She did, however, serve part time jobs. In 559AER, she was offered a job as a table cleaner at the Garzón cafe, in which she worked 12 hours a day as a cleaner and chef assistant and being payed 15 Fall and hour (this was raised to 28 Fall an hour in 567AER). After 9 years, she resigned from the job in 568AER and lived off a pension. She did, however, continue public protesting during her free time. In 575AER, her pension ceased, as she had become an MP in the Chamber of Deputies. Category:The Imperial Constitution